


Wet Dog

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, M/M, based on a prompt, read the notes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius comes striding into the Gryffindor common room, and drops down onto the couch next to Remus so he's leaning against him.</p><p>"Ugh, Sirius get off. You smell like wet dog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not taking credit for this, I just expanded this textpost a bit. So I looked on wikipedia, to find out more about the potion. Link: file:///C:/Users/Miranda/Desktop/amortenita%20wolfstar.jpg

Sirius comes striding into the Gryffindor common room, and drops down onto the couch next to Remus so he's leaning against him.

"Ugh, Sirius get off. You smell like wet dog."

"It's not my fault. I'm sweaty from Quidditch practice."

Remus gets up off the couch, causing Sirius to flop over onto his side. "Really, go take a shower. You reek."

Sirius shakes his head. This is the third time this week, Remus has complained about him smelling like a dog. It's not his fault his animagus happens to be one. Suddenly he gets an idea, and he jumps up off the couch to go grab his potions book.

~

Sirius brews three vials worth of Amortentia. Once they're done he applies it all over his skin, clothes, and hair. He leaves the empty room he used to set his caldron up in and goes to find Remus. He finds him in the common room working on his homework, and Sirius strides up to him smugly.

"What do I smell like now?" he grins.

Remus inhales deeply, before raising one eyebrow. "You smell like chocolate and wet dog. Nice try covering it up."

Sirius's eyes widen is surprise. 

Not noticing, Remus continues on. "What did you do, buy chocolate scented perfume?"  
Instead of answering, Sirius bends down and kisses Remus. They break apart after a few seconds, and Remus looks up at him. 

"What was that for?" Remus asks.

"I just felt like it." Sirius shrugs, and smiles.


End file.
